wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 32
9:09:13 PM Felix: So, she's sitting there, in the dark of the night, listening to Ebenezer snore.] 9:09:13 PM Kate: ((She rolls mostly 2s and 3s.)) 9:09:24 PM Felix: ((I should just have you roll a d4.)) 9:09:44 PM Kate: ((Then I would roll only 1s.)) 9:09:51 PM Kate: Kate thinks the snoring is cute. 9:10:35 PM Felix: ((Hmm, true.)) 9:12:13 PM Felix: So, you're keeping watch. The night gets cold as it gets later. 9:12:43 PM Kate: Kate puts a blanket over her legs! 9:16:27 PM Felix: You're sitting in front of the fire and glance up, and there's someone else sitting on the other side! 9:17:14 PM Kate: Kate points the rifle at them! 9:18:24 PM Felix: It's a woman! 9:18:52 PM Felix: She's very pale, and doesn't seem to be wearing anything near enough clothes for this cold. 9:19:17 PM Kate: ... hey. How'd you get here so sudden? 9:21:37 PM Felix: Woman: Always been here. 9:22:10 PM Kate: No offense, ma'am, but are you dead or somethin'? You look pale. 9:22:11 PM Felix: Her voice is very nice... very melifluous! 9:22:31 PM Felix: Woman: Hmm? No. Not dead. Might as well be. 9:23:15 PM Kate: Vampire? Banshee? Some other sorta supernatural? Ain't inclined to shootcha if you don't mean us harm 'gardless of *what* you are. 9:25:20 PM Felix: She's mostly blocked by the fire, you can't really get a good look at her. "That him? Your betrothed?" 9:25:42 PM Kate: Who are you, ma'am? 9:27:29 PM Felix: Woman: Lady of the Second Summer, Duchess of the Fomori Courts, Slayer of the Troll Prince, and Warden of the Tenth Acre. 9:28:58 PM Kate: Oh, you're Fae? Sorry, ma'am. Ain't real familiar with how y'all talk. 9:29:06 PM Felix: Woman: ...good question, though. 9:29:55 PM Kate: Can I help you with somethin'? You look cold, got another blanket 'round here somewhere. 9:30:10 PM Felix: Woman: Don't really feel the weather of this world. 9:31:44 PM Kate: All right, ma'am. You change yer mind, you let me know. You come here to talk to me or somethin'? 9:32:03 PM Felix: Woman: To see. Is he good to you? 9:32:51 PM Kate: Kate smiles. "Real good. Ain't too many men would tolerate... me." 9:36:06 PM Felix: Woman: I married a fella turns into a deer. It was arranged. 9:36:38 PM Kate: You like him all right? 9:37:12 PM Felix: Woman: He's not bad to me or anything. Just.... disinterested. 9:38:05 PM Kate: Don't think I'd like that too much. Guess some folks just do that way, though. 9:38:56 PM Felix: Woman: I had to marry him 'cause his family lords over the Third Summer. Politics. 9:41:15 PM Kate: Glad I don't got any of those, I guess. It ain't our way to do that way, though some human folks do that way. Hindoo an' such. 9:41:58 PM Felix: Woman: Things could be worse. I'm allowed to take a lover, if I wanted. Not that I've ever wanted. Or found someone who wanted. 9:43:31 PM Kate: Oh. ... yeah, that'd be reckoned wrong here, though some rich folks do that way. ... don't know much about it, 'part from books, which can't be relied on fer accuracy. 9:44:50 PM Felix: Woman: My life isn't bad, not by any means. I get to go out adventurin'. Slayin' trolls and the like, keepin' my people safe. 9:45:04 PM Kate: ... guess Eben grew up rich, technically. But he ain't really. 9:45:13 PM Kate: Trolls, huh? How? 9:46:19 PM Felix: Woman: Very carefully. You shoot em with arrows to soften 'em up, then go for the base of the skull with your blade. 9:46:38 PM Kate: Arrows? ... s'pose you don't got guns over there. 9:48:03 PM Felix: Woman: Oh, they tried to bring em over. Gunpowder just doesn't work in Fae. I figure lotsa natural laws of Earth don't work there, but gunpowder is a big one. 9:48:39 PM Felix: Woman: You love him? 9:49:51 PM Kate: Well... technically it ain't your business, ma'am, but I know you got different manners over there. Why d'you want to know? 9:50:20 PM Felix: Woman: Tryin' to decide if I'm gonna help you or not. 9:50:39 PM Kate: Oh. Well, either way, yeah, reckon I do. 9:50:42 PM Kate: Kate blushes a little bit. 9:50:56 PM Kate: Ain't too many gentlemen 'round these parts. 9:51:07 PM Kate: An' ain't any other one would look at me twice. 9:51:41 PM Kate: ... plus--an' I reckon it ain't a secret to you--he's a great big wolf sometimes. 9:52:01 PM Felix: Woman: Yeah. And you're lookin' to cure him, save his life. 9:52:10 PM Kate: Kate nods. 9:53:07 PM Kate: Otherwise the damn fool won't marry me, I think. 9:53:47 PM Kate: Kinda thing folk do to save each other heartache, which don't actually save anybody *anything.* 9:54:08 PM Felix: Woman: Well. He'd be dead by the next full moon. He's in a lot of pain 'cause of the poison that's eatin' away at his spirit. 9:54:41 PM Kate: Still be a month. ... hope we can save 'im. I'd sure appreciate any help you could give, ma'am. 9:56:34 PM Felix: Woman: ...there are rules. I can't just give away help without screwin' you over down the line. Stupid Fae rules. 9:56:49 PM Felix: Woman: So if I want to help you, it has to be a trade. 9:57:20 PM Kate: Kate nods. 9:57:27 PM Kate: What d'you want in return? 9:58:18 PM Felix: Woman: The tribe you're lookin' for... you won't find 'em for another five days. I can make it so that you find 'em *tomorrow*. 9:58:50 PM Felix: Woman: That's what I'm offerin'. 9:59:03 PM Kate: ... that important? You said we got 'til the next full moon. I ain't sayin' it *ain't* important, I'm just askin'. 10:00:08 PM Felix: Woman: Well, that's when he dies. The next time he changes. And he is in pain. Pretty constant, though he doesn't show it. 10:00:25 PM Felix: Woman: It'll get worse every day that next full moon draws closer. 10:01:23 PM Kate: Savin' him some pain, in other words. 10:03:30 PM Felix: Woman: Right. 10:04:11 PM Kate: Didn't answer my question, though. What *do* you want? 10:05:22 PM Felix: Woman: ...nothin'. I really don't wanna ask anything. I have to, though. If I don't ask you of something of equal value.... you'll pay for it. Just 'cause of the stupid Fae rules. 10:05:58 PM Felix: ((You turn into a hawk whenever he's not a wolf! LADYHAWKED.)) 10:07:06 PM Kate: ((I *did* think about that! Also I think I know who she is, but Kate doesn't. :) )) 10:07:18 PM Kate: Kate thinks. 10:07:58 PM Kate: Well. You prob'ly got some kinda magic, right? 10:08:25 PM Felix: Woman: Some. I'm not terrible good at it, but it's just part of the education. 10:08:30 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:09:31 PM Kate: Well. I ain't comfortable with it, but given what you said, 'bout the best thing I can think of t'give would be, well... 10:10:22 PM Kate: Kate *really* blushes now. "... experiencin' what it's like bein' kissed by somebody cares about you. Can you magic that somehow without hurtin' me or him?" 10:11:05 PM Kate: ... ain't comfortable with it, but I reckon I understand prices, an' five days of pain ain't nothin' to me. 10:11:24 PM Kate: It's somethin', an' somethin' is worth somethin' equal. 10:12:27 PM Felix: Woman: ...you'd give that to me? 10:14:02 PM Kate: Depends on how it works. Wouldn't agree to you takin' him away from me, nor erasin' my memories, but ... if it's sharin'. The idea scares me half t'death, but five days is five days. An' that's the best thing I got that you don't. 10:14:54 PM Felix: Woman: ... just the first kiss. That's all. Just share that with me. 10:17:46 PM | Edited 10:17:52 PM Kate: Kate is still pretty pink in the face. "... all right. You sure it won't... hurt or nothin'? Ain't too keen on magic, an' I know plenty of fae're tricksome. But I reckon folks in stories, most of 'em get into trouble 'cause they try to cheat 'em themselves, or think they're trickin' 'em. I ain't. Offerin' the best thing I can think to." 10:20:03 PM Felix: Woman: That... that would be plenty. 10:20:40 PM Kate: An' it wouldn't hurt any? An' you got to promise not to fall in love with Eben too. ... one of us would get hurt, an' I don't want that neither. 10:24:25 PM Felix: Woman: It wouldn't hurt. 10:25:11 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:25:43 PM Kate: Promise you won't love 'im too? ... don't know who he'd pick, but *somebody'd* get hurt. 10:27:19 PM Felix: Woman: Oh, he'd pick you. I won't love him. It would be your memory. I'd just experience it like it was mine, is all. 10:28:44 PM Kate: Oh, good. Well, I know 'e loves me, but fae got ways. 10:28:53 PM Kate: All right, let's do it. 10:29:15 PM Felix: Woman: It's done. Thanks, Kate. 10:30:45 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:30:53 PM Kate: An' we'll find 'em tomorrow? 10:31:29 PM Felix: Woman: Yeah. Just ride normal-like and you'll find 'em tomorrow. 10:33:24 PM Kate: All right. Thanks. 10:33:46 PM Felix: Suddenly the woman is gone and a hawk is flying off! 10:34:00 PM Kate: ... must be some relation, I guess. 10:34:07 PM Kate: Kate looks at Eben. 10:35:31 PM Felix: He's still snoring! 10:36:35 PM Kate: ... reckon I should've asked you first, but I didn't think to. Sorry. 10:37:19 PM Felix: He slept through the whole, twilight-zoney encounter! 10:41:36 PM Kate: Kate smiles at him, and goes back to keeping watch! Kate still has her rifle. 9:19:23 PM Felix: The rest of her watch is pretty uneventful! What time does she wake him up for his watch? 9:22:29 PM Kate: Kate will let him sleep 8 hours. Even though she shouldn't. 9:23:43 PM Felix: Okay! Roll a d10. 9:24:37 PM Kate: ((9!)) 9:28:00 PM Felix: Okay! Nothing happens. 9:29:14 PM Kate: ((All evening?)) 9:30:18 PM Kate: ((Ugh. Someone just posted anti-vaxx nonsense on FB, so I posted back a link to "full and complete information on the flu vaccine," and noted that 1-2 people DIE for every 2,000 cases of the flu.)) 9:31:18 PM Felix: Yeah, it's pretty uneventful! Maybe your new Fae friend had soemthing to do with that, though. 9:34:03 PM Kate: Kate wakes Eben up! 9:34:33 PM Felix: He blinks. "Wait, it's morning?" 9:35:22 PM Kate: Yeah. You mind watchin' while I nap a bit? 9:35:46 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ..no, but you should have woken me up earlier. 9:37:15 PM Kate: ... had a visitor, think it was one o' my relatives. She said yer in pain 'bout all the time. 9:39:17 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... well. She's not wrong, but I can bear it. 9:43:55 PM Kate: I know, but I figured you better get sleep. 9:44:05 PM Kate: ... said you were gonna die if you changed again. 9:45:15 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, probably. 9:46:30 PM Kate: Kate shrugs. 9:46:47 PM Kate: Made a deal with her. She said we'd find the Indians today 'stead of five days from now. 9:48:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What did she ask for in exchange? They never give things away. 9:50:14 PM Kate: Yeah, they don't. 9:50:25 PM Kate: I gave her a memory. I get to keep it too, it was just sharin'. 9:51:11 PM Kate: Kate climbs into her own bedroll and curls up in it! 9:51:44 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...which memory? 9:52:38 PM Kate: First time you kissed me. 9:52:49 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Oh. 9:53:17 PM Kate: Reckon I should've asked you first, but I didn't think to. Sorry 'bout that. 9:53:32 PM Kate: ... she promised she wouldn't be in love with ya. If that helps. 9:54:35 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... I don't have any claim on your brain or anything in it, Kate. Did she seem sincere? Not a trickster type, I mean. 9:55:58 PM Kate: Didn't seem tricksome to me. I'm guessin' she maybe was a relative or somethin'. 9:56:20 PM Kate: Turned into a hawk an' flew away afterward. 10:00:57 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, okay then. You get some rest, I'll make breakfast. 10:02:37 PM Kate: Promise t'wake me up in two hours? She said we'd find 'em today, I can do without too much sleep for *one* day anyhow. 10:03:20 PM Felix: He nods. "Two hours." 10:05:04 PM Kate: ... thanks. 10:05:19 PM Kate: Kate falls asleep almost immediately, with Excalibur right up against her. 10:09:18 PM Felix: She has good Camelot dreams! Not bad Fennick dreams. 10:10:44 PM Kate: Kate likes those. 10:11:08 PM Felix: She is woken up by coffee-smell. 10:11:22 PM Kate: Mmm. 10:11:28 PM Kate: Kate sits up, looking for her werewolf. 10:13:02 PM Felix: He's fixing breakfast and coffee! 10:13:40 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 10:13:46 PM Kate: Hey, that smells great. 10:14:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hey, Kate..... do you remember last night when we made camp at the edge of a hill? 10:16:11 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I can't seem to find the hill. 10:19:25 PM Kate: Kate looks around! Specifically, for the horses! 10:22:04 PM Felix: They're still there! But the hill isn't. 10:23:17 PM Kate: Faerie mound. Figures, but seems like it was good this time. 10:23:41 PM Kate: Kate starts to get food, but then she hugs Eben instead, snuggling him a little bit. 10:25:53 PM Felix: Felix smiles. "What's that for?" 10:27:45 PM Kate: Well. I gave 'er the best thing I could think of, 'cause she said she'd never had anybody t'love her. 10:30:16 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm. That's pretty sad. 10:30:29 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:30:44 PM Kate: It don't pay tryin' to cheat Fae, so I gave 'er the best. 10:32:40 PM Felix: He raises an eyebrow. "Hmm. So the subsequent kisses have only been so-so?" 10:33:03 PM Kate: Well no, they been *better.* But you don't start in the middle, Eben. 10:33:14 PM Kate: Kate snuggles him again, and then grabs some food and mmm, coffee. 10:45:26 PM Felix: Ebenezer: So, we're supposed to meet with them today? 10:45:32 PM Felix: ((Sorry, blergh.)) 10:46:06 PM Kate: ((It's okay!)) 10:46:07 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:46:11 PM Kate: She said so, anyhow. 11:18:40 PM Felix: Ebenezer is pretty quiet. Thoughtful. 11:19:01 PM Kate: You all right? 11:19:43 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Sure. I'm just worried. what if they don't accept us? 11:20:37 PM Kate: Then we'll prob'ly get kilt or run off. 11:23:00 PM Felix: Ebenezer: .... yeah. 11:24:26 PM Kate: Kate shrugs. 11:24:30 PM Kate: Ain't worryin' about it now. 11:24:36 PM Kate: Kate starts cleaning up, and then saddles up her horse! 11:24:59 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, I am. I'd hate to know that I got you all the way out here just to get you killed. 11:25:54 PM Kate: Doubt they'd kill us, Eben. Killin' white folk makes trouble for 'em. 11:28:55 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... well, yeah. What if they don't have the answers I'm looking for? I haven't really thought much about it. 11:30:17 PM Kate: Best not to. I guess if they don't, you're still marryin' me, right? 11:31:03 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Even if I'm dying next month? 11:31:26 PM Kate: 'specially if you're dyin' next month. 11:32:43 PM Kate: But you ain't. 11:32:51 PM Kate: Now go on, saddle up Acadine, we got folks to find. 11:33:15 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...right. 11:33:22 PM Felix: He gets his horse saddled up! 11:34:09 PM Kate: S'the difference 'tween bein' a widow in all but name an' takin' on the name too, Eben. Wouldn't be much difference. An' I think we got a real good chance anyhow. 11:41:28 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well. Sorry. Just... nervous. 11:42:13 PM Kate: C'mon. 11:42:17 PM Kate: Kate starts riding. 11:42:32 PM Kate: Don't know why, but I feel better after talkin' to her. 11:42:56 PM Felix: Ebenezer: The Fae woman? 11:44:55 PM Kate: Yeah. 11:45:15 PM Kate: Maybe she just reminded me o' what I'm doin' here. 11:45:18 PM Kate: Kate smiles at Eben. 11:46:35 PM Felix: Ebenezer smiles wryly at her. "What, to take in the desert air?" 11:48:14 PM Kate: T'talk some Indians into curin' my fiancee. 11:48:24 PM Kate: 'sides, you forget, Codex said this was the right track too. 11:49:32 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Yeah, that' true. 11:49:51 PM Kate: He ain't lyin'. 11:50:01 PM Kate: Kate still keeps an eye out, and her rifle ready! 12:31:59 AM Felix: Okay! You ride through the desert on a horse with a name. 12:32:20 AM Kate: Kate loves Delphine! 12:36:44 AM Felix: AFter a few hours, Ebenezer stops! "You smell that?" 12:37:10 AM Kate: Kate sniffs. 12:38:47 AM Felix: ((You smell noffin!)) 12:39:01 AM Felix: Ebenezer: ... I think we're getting close. 12:39:50 AM Kate: I don't smell anythin'. What do you smell? 12:42:23 AM Felix: Ebenezer: I think we're getting close. 12:42:50 AM Kate: ... do they mark their territory? 12:43:42 AM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't know. But normal wolves do. 12:45:25 AM Kate: Well, *what* do you smell, then? 12:46:28 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Wolves. Marking their territory. 12:46:43 AM Kate: ... oh. 12:47:03 AM Kate: Kate puts the rifle away and tries to look... well. Not *entirely* harmless. But friendly. 12:49:56 AM Felix: The desert gives way to some rocky canyons. "If someone was going to make a settlement of some kind out here... well, I'd do it in these canyons." 12:50:07 AM Felix: It's actually quite pretty. 12:51:40 AM Kate: Real pretty place, ain't it? 12:52:08 AM Kate: Kate *is* actually quite nervous. 12:52:12 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Yeah, it is. 12:52:19 AM Felix: ((roll a d10!)) 12:52:30 AM Kate: ((7!)) 12:52:48 AM Kate: Kate is trying not to show it. On the other hand, Eben *might* be able to tell anyway. Stupid werewolf nose. 12:59:21 AM Felix: He smiles at you reassuringly! You spot a raven staring at you from a rocky outcropping. 1:00:22 AM Kate: ... that bird's lookin' at me funny. 1:00:37 AM Felix: EBenezer: What bird? 1:01:39 AM Kate: That one. 1:01:42 AM Kate: Kate points. 1:02:14 AM Felix: He looks at it. ".... huh. That's... not a bird." 1:02:34 AM Kate: ... what is it, then? 1:03:09 AM Felix: Ebenezer: That's a person in a bird shape. 1:04:03 AM Kate: Oh. 1:04:14 AM Kate: Kate waves at the bird, and tips her hat at it. 1:04:28 AM Felix: It flies off! 1:05:10 AM Kate: ... hope they ain't mad at me fer pointin'. 1:08:00 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm. I don't know. I think we're getting closer, though. 1:08:17 AM Felix: You turn a canyon corner and there are three giant wolves staring at you! 1:08:39 AM Kate: Eben, you said that three times now. 1:09:02 AM Kate: Kate takes off her hat. "... hey." 1:09:08 AM Kate: Kate waves at them. 1:11:54 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Yeah, I think we're definitely getting closer. 1:13:09 AM Kate: An' that's four. 1:13:30 AM Felix: Two of the wolves are grey, and one is black. The black one turns into a man! A fair skinned, nordic-looking blonde man of indeterminate years and a shaggy beard. He's shirtless, but is wearing a pair of trousers. Kind of ragged, but still. 1:13:38 AM Felix: Ebenezer: ... I say, how do you keep your pants on? 1:15:18 AM Kate: .... that's a *real* good question. 1:15:26 AM Kate: Hey. 1:15:28 AM Kate: Kate waves. 1:17:26 AM Felix: The blonde man looks you over before turning back to Ebenezer. He's quite good looking, what with those light grey eyes. He speaks with a germanic accent. "You are looking for us, yes? Why?" 1:18:38 AM Kate: He got poisoned, an' it's some magic kinda thing, gets worse when he changes. 1:18:54 AM Kate: ... he's courtin' me some. 1:21:01 AM Felix: The nordic guy looks at you! "Well, kinsmen, does your woman speak for you?" 1:22:39 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Sure. She's right. I got poisoned. It's killing me a little every time I change, and I've about run out the clock. 1:22:49 AM Kate: Kate reddens, and opens her mouth to correct him, but closes it again. 1:26:10 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Her name is Kate. She's not my woman, she's my fiancee. Can you help me? And possibly teach me how to keep my trousers. 1:27:25 AM Felix: Nordic Guy: You're kin to us. She isn't... but she's more than she appears, isn't she? All right. Follow us. 1:28:10 AM Kate: Don't know 'bout that. I'm guessin' I *appear* 'bout what I am, now. 1:28:14 AM Kate: Kate still has feathers! 1:29:40 AM Felix: He has turned back into a wolf and the three wolves lead you through the canyons! And we'll stop there. 10:01:17 PM Felix: So. You was being escorted by a trio of werewolves, one of whom was in the shape of a germanic man who looks a bit like an unkempt version of Chris Hemsworth. 10:01:55 PM Kate: Kate only has eyes for her own werewolf, thank you! 10:02:08 PM Kate: Kate does not need a filthy Kraut! 10:02:23 PM Kate: ((I am allowed to call them Krauts because I am one, btw.)) 10:03:15 PM Kate: Kate sticks with Eben. 10:06:54 PM Felix: They guide you through the maze of narrow canyons in silence! That jerk raven is still watching you. 10:08:24 PM Kate: Kate waves at it again, in a vague attempt at cheerfulness. 10:11:40 PM Felix: German: He's been watching you for awhile. Ever since the two of you just appeared at the edge of our territory. 10:14:04 PM Kate: Yeah? 10:14:48 PM Felix: German: How did you manage that? 10:16:44 PM Kate: Had some help from a friend. 10:17:43 PM Felix: German: Fae? 10:18:25 PM Kate: A friend. 10:19:11 PM Felix: German: Hmm. 10:19:21 PM Felix: He turns back into a black wolf and lopes ahead! 10:19:42 PM Felix: Ebenezer: .... I do hope they can teach me the trowsers-on thing. 10:20:20 PM Kate: Yeah, me too. 10:20:27 PM Kate: I mean, it'd be a whole lot more convenient. 10:20:55 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Must be some kind of magic, right? 10:21:38 PM Kate: I'd think so. If they can't teach ya, maybe Codex can. 10:25:31 PM Kate: Kate smiles at him. 10:27:44 PM Felix: He nods, exhaling nervously. 10:28:06 PM Kate: Don't worry, they haven't run us off yet. 10:34:17 PM Felix: Ebenezer: No, that's true. 10:36:31 PM Felix: You ride, finally coming to a small cluster of tents of various materials outside a cavern in the cavern wall. There are a couple of large fires burning, and about a dozen.... beings here. A few large wolves, a mountain lion laying in front of the fire, and the rest are humans of varying ethnicities! 10:37:24 PM Kate: Kate nods politely to them! 10:40:22 PM Felix: The german guy shifts back into his human shape. "Wait here. You can set your horses up over there, they'll be safe. 10:41:34 PM Kate: All right. 10:41:54 PM Kate: Kate whispers to Delphine, "It's all right, we're guests, an' I reckon you're safe here. Wouldn't leave you if I thought you weren't." 10:42:19 PM Kate: Kate takes her saddle and gear off so that she'll be comfortable, and slips her some sugar cubes. And gives Acadine a few too while she's at it. 10:42:41 PM Felix: She whinnies nervously! The other folks eye you suspiciously. 10:43:26 PM Felix: Most of the folks here are Indians, but a couple of them seem to be spaniards. 10:46:43 PM Kate: S'all right, Delphine. 10:49:08 PM Kate: Kate watches Eben. 11:01:07 PM Felix: He is getting Acadine settled. After a couple of minutes, German guy comes back. "Old man wants to see you." 11:01:31 PM Kate: What's his name? 11:03:26 PM Felix: German: Old Man. And he just wants to see him. 11:04:31 PM Kate: Kate frowns, but doesn't insist. 11:05:30 PM Felix: Ebenezer looks at you. "I'm sure it'll be fine." 11:07:57 PM Kate: All right. You come get me if you need me for anythin'. 11:09:29 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Trust me, I want you there as soon as possible. 11:09:32 PM Felix: He kisses you! 11:11:53 PM Kate: Kate kisses him back, a little self-consciously, because there's people around. 11:17:12 PM Kate: Kate has never kissed Eben in the presence of others before. 11:18:10 PM Felix: He goes into the cavern! 11:18:33 PM Kate: Kate waits, awkwardly, with the horses. 11:19:08 PM Kate: Kate is more than a little annoyed with this state of affairs, but at this point it's really best to appease these people because if they don't help Eben will DIE. 11:23:51 PM Kate: ((Hon, if you don't wanna do this, we don't have to.)) 11:24:34 PM Felix: ((Sorry, I'm dozing off.)) 11:25:11 PM Felix: You wait! The german guy brings you coffee. "Here." 11:25:26 PM Kate: ((It's okay! You were sick!)) 11:25:31 PM Kate: Kate smiles at him. 11:25:33 PM Kate: Hey, thanks. 11:25:38 PM Kate: Kate sips it. Mmm. Coffeeeee. 11:26:13 PM Felix: German: I'm Frederick, by the way. 11:26:31 PM Kate: Kate Candlemas. 11:26:37 PM Kate: Kate offers her hand for him to shake. 11:28:02 PM Felix: He takes it. "Sorry. A lot of the others aren't quite sure what to make of you yet." 11:28:24 PM Kate: I'm a U.S. Marshal. That's 'bout the most important thing. 11:31:29 PM Felix: Frederick: Well, you're half-Fae as well, unless I miss my guess. A lot of the others have had less than amicable relations with them. 11:31:58 PM Kate: Me too. 11:32:15 PM Kate: ... though I know at least one who's all right, I guess. 11:37:13 PM Kate: An' marshal's more important anyhow. 11:37:42 PM Felix: Frederick: There are many Fae that like to... use us. Apparently having a werewolf as a hunting hound is quite the status symbol. 11:38:04 PM Kate: Eben ain't a hound. 11:38:15 PM Kate: Neither're you. 11:38:18 PM | Edited 11:38:25 PM Felix: Frederick: None of us are. 11:39:42 PM Kate: Ain't affiliated with Fae. 11:40:06 PM Kate: An' takin' slaves is illegal in the United States, furry, feathered or anyhow. 11:40:28 PM Felix: Frederick: The Fae don't much care about your laws, marshal. 11:41:10 PM Kate: An' I don't care about theirs, an' if they stay in their world they can do what their laws say, an' if they come to mine hopin' to take slaves, I'll have somethin' to say on it. 11:44:36 PM Felix: Frederick: Never said you were affiliated with them. Just that some of us here don't like the fae. 11:44:49 PM Kate: An' I don't either. 11:45:44 PM Felix: Frederick: Still, you got a bit of the animal in you, don't you? 11:46:04 PM Kate: Hawk. 11:46:06 PM Kate: Kate shrugs. 11:48:31 PM Felix: Frederick: That's something. 11:49:00 PM Kate: Can't change like you can. ... you reckon they can help Eben? 11:50:04 PM Felix: Frederick: Depends on the poison. And you could change, if you wanted to. 11:50:47 PM Kate: Huh? 11:52:16 PM Felix: Frederick: It's in your blood, isn't it? 11:52:54 PM Kate: Think it might take a spell or somethin', though. Don't it? 11:54:29 PM Felix: Frederick: Maybe, but it wouldn't be hard one for you to learn. 11:55:31 PM Kate: ... might look into it later, I guess. 11:55:45 PM Kate: Got enough fish t'fry gettin' Eben fixed up. 11:58:56 PM Felix: Frederick nods.